User talk:Acegunner/Spartan IV Program (alliance universe)
I am honestly struggling to resist myself from NCFing AND BG/S'ing this piece of pure lameness. Reason's why I think NCF is needed: *The Office of Naval Intelligence had the knowledge of half the Covenant and UNSC combined. ONI also could have made the SPARTAN Four Program anytime they wanted. *ONI setting up some sites for Pregnant women? That's as likely as the Covenant waving a white flag and saying to the UNSC "We give up, we are under your command." NO. FRAGGING. CHANCE. Yes, the Sangheili DID join the UNSC, but they were after the prophets. *There are only 1,500 something Vets of the war, and your saying that there 17 thousand? G.O.D.M.O.D. I think. All in all, I think you need to do something about this that will stop this from being namespaced. Reason's why I think BG/S is needed: As there's BILLION'S of mistakes, I'll select four. (7 ref anyone?) #"After monhes of elays and red tape" WHAT. THE. FRAG? That is just unbielivable. #"purposes.After" If this is proper grammar, then I'm a knave. #"ONI monitered every veteran for the three year period, selectin" Oh god. That is just, urg. #"ONI moniterd them for a course of trhree years" Now your just embarrassing me. If you decide that my views are pointless and lame, then you can give me a clear reason not to put you onto the Knave list on my talk.. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 18:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Watch your tone, Halfblood; keep things constructive, civil, and without insult. If you show more disrespect toward the author of any article, I will have to start issuing Civility Warnings. Have you seen the mistakes on his article? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 19:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Stop being an idiot, Halfblood. Revenge NCF'ing and incivility get you banned, in some case permanently. Reaponses: *Yeah, ONI could have made an S-4 program at any time they chose, but you don't pour that amount of money into a project you don't need at the present time. He says it was made in response to "the precursor threat"; what if there was a period of relative peace beforehand in which a SPARTAN Program was unnecessary? *ONI has been shown on dozens of occasions to commit acts that are morally questionable at best in the name of UNSC security. Setting up pregnancy modification centres seems positively tame for ONI. As for your point about the Sangheili, lolwhut? *Yeah, I want to know where you got that particular sliver of information regarding the number of vets after the war. Pure speculation. I cannot, however, disagree with you regarding the spelling and grammar, but this is much better than some of the other articles we've seen.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) A decent idea, but too many spelling mistakes. I mean, i've not exactly been doing this long, but you should really check your facts and spellings before you save, and i'm reasonably sure that everyone's computer has a spell check, I know mine does. Apart from a few easily rectified errors, I think that this is a pretty good article, you should just check some spellings and you'll be fine. Also, ONI setting up pregnancy modification centres does seem like something they might do. As for the war survivors, we really don't know how many there were, on colonies the covenant missed, and in fleets that might have not been there around the end of the war. Nice work, just try and improve it a little. Personally I don't think that this should be NCF'ed. Signature/Brodie-001 Vote for Namespace For #Per policy. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 19:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #As per above.